Rhythm in the Bow
Rhythm in the Bow is a 1934 cartoon. Plot The plot of the film is a Hobo playing a violin while on a train. Synopsis The cartoon opens with a man on a train. The opening makes it clear that the Hobo is driving the train, when in actuality he is only pretending to drive it. On the bottom of the train a hobo is cutting away at the wheels, using it in order to get his sandwich meat cut. Another man comes out of the train and dumps a bucket into the water. He takes the bucket out with water inside it. He goes back in and takes the water and puts some of it on his face. He then rips his arms and pulls out a violin, starting to play it. He starts singing and people join in with him. A man who is also singing is tied his arm to train, in an attempt to follow it, while he's near the tracks. The train enters a hole and the men come out looking black-faced. On top of the train one of the passenger's on the train, follows the sound of the violin. He is annoyed at the man for playing the violin sound. When he finally catches the sound, he goes back into the train, and goes into the room where the man is sitting. He proceeds to kick the man out of the train, who falls near a stream where two ducks happen to be. The hobo gets up, and walks over to three birds. The third birds start singing and the man proceeds on. He arrives near a house, where a dog greets him with barking at a fence. The man is able to make the dog cry thanks to his violin music. The man slams the fence and sends the dog flying. The man arrives at a resource of some sorts where various people are. One man is singing in a shower in a half destroyed bathtub naked near a stream. Another man is sleeping, and is dreaming about cars going by, until a bee comes by and starts playing with his feet. The man is able ward the bee off. The hobo slides down, lands on two fat men, and falls near a river. He takes his shoes off and decides to put his feet in the water, while playing his violin. Several people (Babies included) join him in his singing. The dog who is stuck near the fence hears the violin music, and furiously breaks down the fence-door. He runs over to where the man is and jumps into the water, swimming to where the violin is. He chases the man all the way to train tracks. A train comes by and the man runs off. The dog also attempts to run off but his collar gets stuck. The dog is saved by the man and the two fall into the ocean, where the dog licks the man. Gallery RTB1.jpg RTB2.jpg RTB3.jpg RTB4.jpg RTB5.jpg RTB6.jpg RTB7.jpg Trivia This is the final Merrie Melodies to be released in B&W. The next Merrie Melodies cartoon, Mr. and Mrs. Is the Name, was in two-strip Technicolor. Category:1934Category:1934 Animated Shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Shorts Category:Black-and-white cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Ben Hardaway